The New Generation: Vongola X
by Haddleigh
Summary: Sawada Tsukiko, age 24, has officially inherited the Vongola Famiglia. Just to make matters more complicated, Reborn decides it's finally time for Tsukiko to settle down and find a husband. What happens then? Find out as Reborn tries his hand at playing matchmaker. Adult Fem!Tsuna. ALLx27
1. Chapter 1

**The New Generation: Vongola X**

**Summary**: It's been 10 years since the battle with Byakuran. Sawada Tsukiko is now 24. She has inherited the Vongola Sin from the Ninth a year ago. Now, she officially bears the title of Vongola Decimo. Also, the Arcobaleno have broken their curse and have assumed their adult forms. What new adventures will Tsuki face along with her guardians? Fem!Tsuna. Smart!Tsuna. Pairings to come as the story progresses.

**Author's note**: Been a while since I wrote. Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes and feel free to tell me what you think :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, but I wish I owned Hibari hahaha!

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

Sawada Tsukiko barely had enough time to dodge. But thanks to all her countless years of training, her instincts had grown a mind of its own. The platter, which suspiciously looked like rib eye steak, had been thrown through the door of the connecting rooms. The plate and its contents crashed against the wall behind her. A loud girl-like scream followed afterwards.

"I'm sorry boss! Please forgive me!"

Soon after, a man was hurled through the interconnecting doors. He landed just a few feet from where Tsukiko stood. Tsukiko took pity on the man. He looked to be in his early twenties, probably just a few years younger than she was. Tsukiko leaned down and offered him an outstretched hand, "Are you alright?"

"T-Thank you" The man replied, happily taking Tsukiko's hand and standing up on his own two feet. The man patted himself, trying to remove the dust that had clung to his suit.

When the man looked up, he was speechless at the sight he saw, before him stood a woman in her early twenties. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen, with long luscious locks of the same brown colored hair framing her heart-shaped face and eventually falling just a few inches above her waist. She was a good foot shorter than he was, even in her heels. She wore a black business suit with a skirt to complete the look. The suit hugged her figure and showed her ample curves.

He gulped.

"You must be having a hard time of it"

"Oh no, it's actually quite fun" He replied snapping out of his daze, when he saw that Tsukiko looked doubtful, he chuckled "I mean, except for the part where I get to serve the boss his dinner"

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"

A head popped out of the interconnecting doors. Tsukiko recognized it as Varia's head commander, Squalo. Not much has changed from him over the years. He still kept his silver hair long, and it seemed that he still had a speaker phone attached to his vocal chords.

"What the hell are you doing there!? We've been waiting for you!" Squalo screeched, glaring daggers at Tsukiko

"I'm sorry, I'll be right there"

Tsukiko shot the man a small smile and entered the room after Squalo. Little did he know that he had been conversing with the newly appointed Vongola Decimo.

* * *

"I see you still have an appetite for rib eye steak" Tsukiko said in greeting as she entered the spacious room.

The room was decorated elegantly, with red curtains hanging over each window and gold etchings adorning the walls. Black furniture occupied most of the space in the room. Tsukiko recognized most of Varia's main members sitting around lazily, with their boss sitting on the biggest couch facing the adjoining doors.

"Tch" was Xanxus' only reply

Tsukiko noticed that Xanxus hadn't changed much either, just that his hair was now a bit longer than before. The last time they had seen each other was a year ago at the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony, where Tsukiko was officially announced as the Vongola Decimo, but even then he only stayed as long as he was required to. Which to say, was the full thirty minutes it took Nono to finish his speech and give Tsukiko the Vongola Sin. Afterwards, the Varia boss, along with his members, had left.

Tsukiko allowed herself a small smile. She was thankful for small favors. She didn't know how Xanxus would have reacted to her speech afterwards.

Tsukiko still remembered it clearly. She had accepted the inheritance from Nono under a single condition. She would do things _her _way. After years of being bullied and living a mediocre lifestyle, Tsukiko had found herself. She used to be awkward, and a pushover, always unsure of what she wanted in life. But her experiences and her numerous battles changed that. Now she understood that her actions did not only affect her, but others as well. So in an attempt to reshape Vongola to her liking, Tsukiko had added a unique touch to her speech.

Upon receiving the Vongola Sin (a small vial of blood that the Vongola boss inherited every succession) it was customary for the new Vongola boss to address the famiglia.

In front of thousands of men and women, Tsukiko took the vial, flipped it open, and drank down the contents. Tsukiko still remembered the gasps and Nono's speechless face. Tsukiko then addressed her audience.

"Vongola's Sins will end with me. I will take it to my grave. Now, the Vongola Famiglia can start anew" Tsukiko further explained that Vongola Primo had originally created the famiglia in order to help those in need. Tsukiko planned to lead Vongola back to its original purpose.

Her speech was met with standing ovation, although at the corner of her eyes, she could still see some men from the crowd shaking their heads in displeasure. Tsukiko didn't have the chance to think it through at the time, cause next thing she knew, Nono had unceremoniously taken her into his arms for a paternal hug. He told her that he was right, and that she was what the Vongola Famiglia had needed.

Another loud "VOOOOOOI" took Tsukiko back to the present and the task at hand. Squalo had called informing her that they had to _settle things _especially since Varia had worked as the Nono's private assassination squad. Now that Nono has stepped down as the Vongola boss, they had to sort things through with Varia and of course, Varia's boss. Tsukiko was thankful that Squalo had approached her first, although she was planning to meet up with the Varia boss herself. With the swordsman's help, scheduling a meeting with the hothead was a lot easier.

"Commander, please stop shouting, my ears are bleeding" A loud monotonic voice commented from across the room.

"Shishishishishishi, the prince is annoyed"

"Senpaaaai, please stop referring to yourself in the third person, your weirdness is showing"

"Shishishishi, say that again and I'll cut you up to thin slices"

"VOOOOOOOOI! SHUT THE HELL UUUUUUP!" Squalo shouted "And you!"

"Me?" Tsukiko replied with an eyebrow raised

"AND YOU!" Squalo glared, pointing at his boss, "TAAAAAAALK!"

Tsukiko feared for the condition of her hearing after the meeting, so she decided to open up the topic, the sooner she got this over with the better for her ears, "Xanxus,"

The Varia Boss looked up, after seeing his irritated face, Tsukiko was certain that she only had less than a few minutes before things started flying, most likely flying towards the general direction where Squalo was standing.

"It's about Varia's affiliation with Vongola"

The Varia boss glared at Tsukiko, she would have flinched before, but now she stood with defiance. She knew what she was doing and she was confident in her abilities. Xanxus gave her one last assessing glare before returning his attention to a half empty wine bottle.

Just when Tsukiko was about to expound further on the idea, thinking that Xanxus had misunderstood her, Xanxus had spoken.

"Tch, you've matured, trash"

Tsukiko's eyes widen for a brief second. If anyone could catch her off hand, it was Xanxus. The insult was obviously still there, but he sounded like he was _complimenting _her. Which could not have been possible. I mean this wasXanxus.

"That baby handed me this letter" Xanxus replied after taking a long swig from the bottle. He then produced a letter from his inner coat pocket, tossing it to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko caught the letter with ease, "This is…"

It was the letter Tsukiko had planned to send to Xanxus a few months before. It contained a formal proposal for the reestablishment of Varia, as Vongola's special assassination squad. Varia used to work directly under the Ninth. Now, Tsukiko wanted to propose that they work as a separate entity, unless Vongola was in crisis. Other than that, they were free to carry on their duties as they did before. However, their actions would still be closely monitored by the Consulenza Esterna Delia Famiglia, CEDEF. Also, they were required to submit a full report every month to Tsukiko as to inform her of their activities and any requests they would like to ask of her.

Tsukiko thought that this was the best solution for both of them. She knew that Xanxus still bore hostility over the Vongola rings succession battle. Also, Xanxus needed the space to be able to move freely. The Vongola Famiglia would still continue to support them, while Varia operated freely under CEDEF's close supervision.

But then Tsukiko was certain that she had kept the letter, thinking that she would at least want to hear out the Varia boss before handing him the formal proposal for his approval and signature.

Tsukiko smiled. Of course, her tutor always did have a knack for meddling into things.

Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno had their curses removed a few years back. Now they were no longer the strongest babies to walk the earth, they were now the strongest men and women by their own right. It was strange for Tsukiko to see Reborn mature. Now, he was a good two feet taller than her, even passing Yamamoto's height. The Arcobaleno had matured twice as fast, at least, until they hit the age where their bodies had previously been in before they were turned into infants. Now, they were all in their old forms, maturing normally.

The Arcobaleno were, to say the least, happy about the change. Since the pacifiers were in good hands, the Arcobaleno were tasked to guard the other part of the Trinisette, the Mare Rings. So the current Arcobaleno boss, Yuni, had decided to include the Arcobaleno in the Giglio Nero Famiglia. Ultimately, Yuni would still act as their boss, while the holder of the rings themselves, had the freedom to act of their own accord.

Tsukiko looked at the envelope in her hand, the dying will flame unmistakably hers. _So much as changed in these past ten years _

Tsukiko flipped open the envelope and brought out the thick stack of papers. To her surprise, at the end of each page, she saw an elegant signature with the familiar Flame of Wrath burning at the end of the letters. Tsukiko looked up and smiled warmly at the Varia Boss, "Thank you, Xanxus, I look forward to working with you in the future"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading :) hope the characters weren't too OOC hahaha! Tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Generation: Vongola X**

**Summary**: It's been 10 years since the battle with Byakuran. Sawada Tsukiko is now 24. She has inherited the Vongola Sin from the Ninth a year ago. Now, she officially bears the title of Vongola Decimo. The Arcobaleno have also broken their curse and have assumed their adult forms. What new adventures will Tsuki face along with her guardians? Fem!Tsuna. Smart!Tsuna. ALLx27

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. It really warms my heart to see people interested in this small project :D And I'm so happy to hear that the characters weren't OOC *phew*

To answer a few of your questions, first this will be an ALLx27 fanfic, this includes most if not all of the unavailable, unattached, (and close to Tsuki's age) KHR characters. This includes the Simon family :D. I will try to depict them to the best of my abilities hahaha! And it's only until the beginning. Tsukiko eventually ends up with someone in the end and as to who it is, my lips are sealed hahaha!

I'm afraid I'm not a consistent writer, so depending on my schedule I tend to update from as often as twice a week to as long as once a month. However, right now I am trying to challenge myself to update at least once in every two weeks :)

Also, the story will have a few new character antagonists, but the story won't revolve around it. The basic genre of the fic is romantic comedy. I'm sure you will have a better grasp of what I mean after reading this chapter :) Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, if I did I would've kidnapped Hibari by now 3 (sorry 'shi-chan hahaha)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, how is this?" Tsukiko asked, her delicate eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Her face was a mixture of anxiety and anticipation as she turned the screen of her laptop toward the silver haired genius.

Gokudera leaned in from behind Tsukiko, his accessing eyes looking through her work, "Yes, this should work, you are learning quickly, Tenth"

Tsukiko beamed, "Oh no, I only learned everything cause you taught me well"

"Thank you, Tenth" Gokudera smiled, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. With a closer look, it was obvious that his cheeks were tinted with a slight hint of red.

Tsukiko smiled, contented with her work. She leaned back on the plush executive chair in her extravagant office. Everything inside the room was furnished with mahogany furniture. Each piece of furniture was an antique, looking to date back decades ago. Just moving around the spacious room made Tsukiko nervous. It was like walking in a room full of glass.

"Good work, Tenth" Gokudera said as he assumed his position in front of Tsukiko's desk, "We've managed to sort through all of Vongola's accounts in a week's time"

"Now everything is settled and dealt with" Tsukiko smiled, "How's the budget going over there?"

Gokudera glanced at his laptop with a smile, "Everything is taken care of, the figures have been sent to our accountant, and I have also sent him instructions about the allotment of the budget. He will take care of the rest. I've instructed him to send me a monthly report of the current funds and the breakdown of expenses of each estate"

"I don't know what I would do without you, Gokudera-kun" Tsukiko said, smiling warmly at her Storm Guardian and her right hand man.

Tsukiko had been close friends with Gokudera Hayato since their middle school days. He fought alongside her in battles. He was with her in defeat and in success. In the years they had spent together, Tsukiko watched him grow with her own eyes. It wasn't just his physical body that changed, he also matured psychologically. He used to be moody and temperamental, now he was calculating and somewhat irritable. The latter was something that never changed in Gokudera, and Tsukiko was thankful for it. It gave her some kind of assurance that the old childish Gokudera was still in there despite his serious exterior.

Of course, Gokudera also changed physically. He had grown past her height years ago. He was now as tall as Yamamoto, who had a good two feet on her. His frame grew muscular through countless battles. But one thing never changed, the kindness in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Tsukiko always found that reassuring.

"Please, your kind words are wasted on me, Tenth"

"Don't ever say that, Gokudera-kun" Tsukiko said with a shake of her head, "You are a precious person to me, I treasure you dearly, along with all of our friends"

Gokudera smiled despite the small disappointment that slowly crept in his chest, "Thank you, Tenth"

Tsukiko stretched and yawned, thinking to lighten the mood, "I'm a bit hungry, would you like to get something to eat?"

Gokudera glanced at the small clock on the table, "five o'clock in the morning, we could wait in the drawing room, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes"

Tsukiko nodded and walked towards the door, Gokudera following close behind. They had pulled another all-nighter. But now everything was accounted for. Tsukiko mentally ticked off each task in her mind. She had gone to visit Varia exactly a week ago. Check. She went through all of the current financial standings of all the estates that were under the Vongola Famiglia. Check. Gokudera had taken care of the specific allotment of funds, all the expenses, the profits from the lands, and the accountant. Check. Now all she needed to do was to assign her guardians their specific duties and she would have finished all of the things in her list.

Of course, by then a new list would be waiting for her. Tsukiko sighed, it was a never ending pile of paperwork and decisions.

_Decisions. Decisions. Decisions._

By then Gokudera had come to a full stop right in front of Tsukiko. Tsukiko was too deep in thought to notice, and she ended up bumping right into Gokudera's back. Before Tsukiko could stumble backwards, Gokudera had quickly turned and caught her with ease.

"M-My apologies, Tenth" Gokudera stuttered, "Are you alright?"

Tsukiko nodded, rubbing the small ache on her nose. Wait. Gokudera was _stuttering_?

Tsukiko looked past Gokudera's broad shoulders to find no one other than his sister, Bianchi arranging the rows and rows of flowers which now decorated the entire common room. Tsukiko heard herself gasp, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Daffodils, roses, and orchids brought the cream colored drawing room to life.

"S-S-Sister" Gokudera managed with a small cough to hide his anxiety.

After ten years, Gokduera still felt uneasy whenever he saw his sister. Luckily, the stomach aches were gone. Tsukiko was thankful for it. Now they could properly spend time together as brother and sister. It was obvious how much Bianchi had treasured her brother, even if she didn't show it most of the time.

"Bianchi, what brings you here so early in the morning? And who are the flowers for?" Tsukiko inquired as she entered the room

Bianchi turned, and her entire expression lit up upon seeing Tsukiko and her brother. Her face had matured over the years. Her frame grew more elegant and her hair slightly longer. Tsukiko also noticed that Bianchi's eyes had shined with wisdom, something that wasn't there before.

"Hayato, Tsuki, good morning" Bianchi said smiling, "These were actually outside when I came in, I just had the butlers bring them in, it would have been a waste if you didn't see them, Tsuki"

Tsukiko tilted her head in question, a habit she often did when she was confused or deep in thought.

"As I thought, Reborn hasn't told you anything" Bianchi commented with a wistful smile, "Here, read one of the cards"

Tsukiko stepped forward to take the card from Bianchi, "Roses with thorns, just like the ever beautiful and dangerous Vongola Decimo. Naito Longchamp…?"

"Naito Longchamp, from the weird Tomaso Famiglia?" Gokudera commented in disbelief

"Here's another one," Bianchi called from the other side of the room, reading the card aloud, "Your eyes have pierced more hearts than ever did the bullets of war. Signed Alceid Beccio from the Beccio Famiglia"

"Did those men just compare me to _rose thorns_, and _gun bullets_?"

"Can't get any more romantic than that" Bianchi said sarcastically with a wave of her hand

Before Gokudera could comment, a knock was heard on the door frame and several butlers lined up to first bow to Tsukiko then to Gokudera and Bianchi, "Miss Bianchi, we have brought in the rest of the flowers"

"There are more?!" Gokudera's eyes widened, "This is ridiculous"

"Actually…" Bianchi began but was interrupted when the head butler, a man in the old age of seventy, cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, Miss Tsukiko, you have a visitor"

"Who is it?" Tsukiko inquired

"Man, looks like I came too late huh?"

From the doorway, a tall blond haired man walked inside. Tsukiko couldn't believe her eyes, "Dino!"

"Yo, my cute little sister" Dino said with a smile as he opened his arms just in time for Tsukiko to throw herself in them.

Tsukiko had truly thought of Dino as her older brother. He was always there to guide her along the way, and whenever Reborn's techniques were driving her insane, she knew she could always rely on him to encourage her to move forward.

Remembering herself, Tsukiko disengaged from Dino's arms with a small sheepish smile on her face. She could still hear Reborn's voice in her head reprimanding her for her actions. Tsukiko cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her thoughts as well, "Dino, you should really cut your hair, its growing way too long, soon we won't even see your face anymore"

Dino chuckled, "Really?"

Just for good measure, Dino took a strand of hair between his fingers to survey his hair, "Hmm, you might be right, but again, I've lost track of what I was supposed to do here"

From the other side of the room, Dino could feel the cold glare that Gokudera was sending him. He should get things over and done with before Tsukiko's guardian murdered him. Dino and Gokudera never did get along, "Romario"

Romario seemingly materialized in front of the doorway, a medium sized bouquet in his arms. He handed Dino the flower arrangement, grinning from ear to ear, "Here you are boss, don't mess it up"

"Romario!" Dino scolded, but the statement was dulled with the kindness in his eyes. Dino then turned his full attention to the girl in front of him.

_No _Dino shook his head. It wasn't fair to call Tsuki a girl, she was a grown woman by her own right. In his mind, he could still hear Reborn's words, _Better catch her before someone else does _

Dino smiled and took Tsukiko's hand in his. There was a question in those big chestnut eyes, but Dino still continued.

"Tsuki, these are for you" Dino smiled handing her the bouquet of flowers Romario had handed him. It was an entire bouquet filled with roses of different color, all of which had been placed in a circular arrangement.

"Thank you Dino, these are lovely, but what are they for?"

Dino silenced Tsuki with a small gesture to his lips, "I'm not finished yet"

A small _O_ formed in Tsuki's lips. Dino fought the urge to laugh at the sight of it. Tsukiko simply looked adorable as she gapped at him.

Dino cleared his throat, "Flowers are pleasing to the eye and fragrant, but did you know that they held meaning as well?"

Tsukiko could barely feel her head nod in a single form of acknowledgement. Satisfied with her answer, Dino continued. Dino reached for Tsukiko's hand (the one that wasn't holding the bouquet) and with her hand in his, he slowly maneuvered her fingers to touch the yellow flowers at the other most circle of the arrangement. "These yellow roses represent what we have, they mean friendship."

With deliberate slowness, Dino then moved Tsuki's hand to touch the next set of roses, "Those pink roses surrounded by the yellow ones mean devotion. Something I have always felt for you"

Then, Dino guided Tsukiko's hand to rest at the middle of the arrangement, where he finally let go of her hand, "And those three white roses in the middle, they mean pure love"

Tsukiko was speechless.

Dino looked at Tsukiko. He wasn't surprised to see confusion in her big doe eyes. His guess was right. Reborn didn't tell her anything. He inwardly smiled, this placed things in his favour. Things were a lot more unforgettable when one was caught off guard.

"Tsuki" At Dino's words, Tsukiko snapped back to reality. Just long enough to see Dino raise her hand to his lips and plant a soft lingering kiss, "I hope you accept these flowers I brought you, along with my intention of courting you"

_C-C-COURTING ME!?_

Tsukiko seemed to awake from her stupor after hearing those words. She turned left and right to find Bianchi fanning herself and Gokudera staring daggers into Dino's skull. Romario was still standing in the doorway, nodding his head in approval.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tsukiko's stern tone broke everyone from their daze and they all started to talk all at once. Tsukiko raised her hand for silence and everyone immediately complied. When it was clear that no one had any intention of speaking, Tsukiko addressed the blonde in front of her, "Dino, why would you propose something like this all of a sudden? It's not like you at all"

Dino blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then his laughter filled the room, "I guess I have to come clean, you're gonna want to sit down for this Tsuki, it's gonna be a long story"

Tsukiko nodded her head, moving a few flower arrangements to the side to make room for her and Dino. Tsukiko promptly sat on the sofa (not very ladylike if I might add) and Dino followed suit beside her.

"You see…" Dino began

And all Tsukiko could see afterwards was red

A red haze of confusion.

And Anger.

Apparently, in her one week of absence, a certain rumour had spread throughout the Mafia. Tsukiko was looking for a husband. She was open for the market, and the lucky man who would become her husband would live beside her as she ruled the Vongola Famiglia.

"Now every Famiglia is racing against each other to have your hand in marriage" Dino finished with a small sheepish smile

Gokudera looked at Dino, "Their goal must be to take control of Vongola's vast power and influence"

Dino nodded, "Yeah, it's safe to say that it is their likely intention"

"What of you, Bucking Horse?" Bianchi spoke the question that was in everyone's minds, including Tsukiko's

In response, Dino took both of Tsukiko's hands in his. Then he looked straight into her eyes, "Tsuki, I want you, I don't care about Vongola. You could leave it behind to another successor for all I care. You might not believe me yet, but give me a chance to show you how much I care for you"

Tsukiko's eyes widened. She could faintly sense the silence which engulfed the room. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for her reply.

Tsukiko swallowed.

"I-I-I"

_The situation was turning her into a mute_ Tsukiko thought inwardly berating herself. It was like she was returning to her No Good Tsuki days.

Tsukiko swallowed again.

"I-I'm going to Japan"

* * *

If there was one thing Sawada Tsukiko hated herself for, it was when she had uttered those words. Yet there she was, on the private Vongola jet heading towards Japan with her two guardians, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. She felt like she was running away from it all, and she probably was. But all she wanted right now was the safe haven of her mother's arms and some hot Japanese tea.

Maybe she'd even get a Takoyaki.

* * *

At the other end of the globe, a tall man wearing a black suit and wearing a matching black fedora sat on one of the bars in the local area.

His lips formed a small smile.

He took a sip of the hot espresso and exhaled in delight.

_It's a race against time. Now…what will they do?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aaaaaand we are back to Japaaaaan! :D A bit of a twist hahaha I've always wanted to write something like this. Hope Dino wasn't too cheesy hahaha! Now it's clear how the story will eventually become ALLx27. Tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Generation: Vongola X**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsukiko, age 24, has officially inherited the Vongola Sin along with the Vongola Famiglia over a year ago. Just to make matters more complicated, Reborn decides it's finally time for Tsukiko to settle down and find a husband. What happens then? Find out as Reborn tries his hand at playing matchmaker. Adult Fem!Tsuna.

**Author's note:** Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. I'm so so so happy! Hahahaha x) I will make sure to continue writing :D I hope this chapter clears up any other question anyone else has :D After this, I'll get started with writing the chapters with the pairings!

Also, as a side note, I liked leluciana37's suggestion, so I'm now open to requests for dates and pairings :)

I'm also currently looking for a beta (I absolutely suck at proof reading my own work D:) so for now please bear with the grammatical, spelling, and other unholy errors I've committed D: XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR D:

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Tsuki"

"Tsuki"

Tsukiko turned in the cramped chair, her eyes knitted shut, "Hmmmm"

"Tsuki, we're about to land"

Tsukiko turned to her other side, trying to block the sound. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it.

Yamamoto Takeshi sighed. Tsukiko was impossibly hard to wake up. It was something that she carried into adulthood. She was defenseless when she slept, absolutely defenseless. She basically slept like the dead. Yamamoto remembered Reborn telling him a while back that she was a hopeless case. No matter how many times Reborn punished her for sleeping in, she still never learned her lesson.

_But Tsuki wouldn't be Tsuki if she didn't oversleep_ Yamamoto thought, chuckling.

"Yamamoto, how's the Tenth?" Gokudera inquired from across the cabin

"Still sound asleep" Yamamoto said with a small laugh, "I'll just buckle her in myself, no point in trying to wake her up"

Gokudera placed his book down just enough to respond with a small nod. The flight had roughly lasted for about twelve hours and forty seven minutes. With a week's worth of sleep deprivation, Gokudera wasn't surprised to find Tsukiko tuckered out for the whole flight.

Yamamoto and Gokudera had outgrown their little love-hate relationship. Or to be more specific, Gokudera had outgrown it. Now the two worked well together as a team. Gokudera took care of anything related to paperwork and work related business while Yamamoto took care of security and anything directly related to protection and safety. Of course, the two still had their usual squabbles and arguments, but nothing they couldn't smoothen over with a glass of beer.

"There you go" Yamamoto smiled inspecting his handiwork. Somehow, he had managed to lean over to Tsuki's right side and bring the seatbelt all the way to her left, "I guess that will have to do"

* * *

Tsukiko could barely remember the next hours after their arrival at Namimori Airport. It was fairly calm when the three landed. Gokudera had arranged a limousine to take them to their hotel, an extravagant five-star ranked establishment that was too luxurious for Tsukiko. However, she knew Gokudera only wanted the best for her so she relented. It was when they arrived at the hotel that the chaos began.

As they were checking into their suite, several men in black suits intercepted them in the hotel lobby. They said that Vongola Nono had requested their presence in one of the meeting rooms the hotel had. Tsukiko did not think anything of it, and complied, her two guardians followed suit.

The room was spacious to say the least. Seated at the head of the table, was none other than Vongola Nono, her predecessor. To his right was the former CEDEF boss and Vongola Famiglia External Advisor, Sawada Iemitsu. Whereas to Nono's left was her long-time friend and tutor, the world's strongest hitman, Reborn.

It wasn't long before Tsukiko realized that there was something else to this meeting.

"Nono, Iemitsu, Reborn, what can I do for you?" Tsukiko said with a smile, her manners quickly adapting to the situation. In front of these men, she was no longer Sawada Tsukiko, she was Vongola Decimo.

"Decimo, please take a seat," Nono gestured to the sole seat that was located near the entrance to the room, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, could you give us a moment?"

The two guardians looked at their boss, worry and concern evident in their features. Tsukiko smiled at them and nodded. They quickly got the hint and bowed. Then they turned to leave the room.

"We called you here to talk about Vongola's future" Nono began "There are two things which are needed for a boss to succeed the Vongola Famiglia"

Tsukiko nodded _The Vongola Rings and the Vongola Sin _

"However, one of the two is no longer tangible" Nono continued his eyes crinkling at the sides as a small smile adorned his lips, "But don't take me wrong, Tsukiko-kun, I do not mean to berate you for your actions, as I've told you before, I admire your strong-will and devotion to the famiglia"

Tsukiko internally sighed in relief.

"However there is still that issue about the next inheritor, the Undicesimo" a small frown touched his lips as he looked at Tsukiko thoughtfully, "There was only one conclusion that the external adviser and I agreed upon, and I think the Famiglia can accept our decision as well"

_Agreed upon, then I have no say on it _Tsukiko thought, quickly picking up on the Nono's wording. When Nono didn't continue, Tsukiko gave a small nod.

Nono smiled in satisfaction, "Well yes, seeing as the Vongola Sin now runs through your veins, it's only right that the next generation of Vongola bosses will come from your bloodline. I hope you understand Tsukiko-kun"

Tsukiko blinked. A clear question in her face. That was it?

"Dame-Tsuki, it means you have to produce offspring to inherit the Vongola. Not only that, but your entire bloodline will be the sole successors to the Vongola Famiglia"

Clarity and understanding shone in Tsukiko's eyes. She could feel the blood drain from her face. Thankfully, it didn't look like the three men noticed, since the table was relatively long, and neither of them commented on it.

"You will have to look for a husband. You will have to marry" Iemitsu said, speaking for the first time, "It is your duty as the Vongola Decimo to make sure that the Vongola Famiglia lives through the generations to come"

Tsukiko felt her head spin. She would have to subject her children to the same fate. _Her children_. She didn't even know if she wanted to _have_ children! Much less if she could even find _someone_ she wanted to spend her life with!

A heavy silence weighed upon the entire room.

Tsukiko felt her hands ball into fists. She closed her eyes.

It wasn't the first time she had dealt with situations like these. Honestly, there was no other way to deal with it except to accept it. So when Tsukiko open her eyes after a few seconds, she had pushed away all thoughts of herself and nodded, "I understand"

"Tsukiko-kun," Nono began, he had a sad expression on his face, "I know how unfair this is for you, I myself did not find anyone I wanted to share my life with, yet here I am forcing you to marry someone…I hope you could grant this old man one last selfish request"

Tsukiko abruptly stood up, she walked the distance that separated Nono and her. To Nono's surprise, she knelt down in front of him and took his right hand. From the corner of her eye, she could see Reborn's smirk and her father's small smile.

"Nono, you have never once been selfish. You have always selflessly taken everything in, just like the sky. I trust your judgement, and I would follow any request you have of me, to the grave" Tsukiko said faithfully a smile adorning her lips.

Tsukiko could see a small tear forming in the corner of Nono's eyes as she released his hand and stood up.

* * *

The suite they checked into was extravagant to say the least. Upon walking through the doors, a large living room greeted her. A long hallway connected the living room and the bedrooms. By the time Tsukiko had opened the door to their suite, her luggage was already neatly laid out before her.

She took off her blazer and placed it on the couch. It had been a long day.

Sighing, she plopped on the couch, kicking off her heels. A note on the coffee table in front of the couch took her attention. She opened it and saw Gokudera's neat handwriting.

_Tenth, _

_I apologize that we can't be there to greet you in person _

_The contractor has requested your presence at the construction site of the Vongola base in Namimori_

_Please do not worry, Yamamoto and I will handle it_

_Please take this time to rest. _

_Gokudera._

Tsukiko smiled thankful for the small reprieve she was given. She silently thanked Gokduera and Yamamoto then went to her room and showered. Nothing could relax her more than a nice hot shower after a long flight and a long day. Afterwards, Tsukiko took her precious time drying her hair and donning on shorts and an oversized shirt. Then she went about fixing herself a cup of espresso and some snacks to munch on.

_I should probably prepare something for Gokudera and Yamamoto too _Tsukiko thought with a smile as she reached in for some ingredients inside the refrigerator.

As she closed the fridge, she felt the presence of another being behind her. Without much of a thought, Tsukiko spun around, only to find a large figure sitting on the sofa across the living room.

She was absolutely certain that no one was there when she entered the room.

After a closer look, Tsukiko visibly relaxed, "I'm not even going to ask how you got inside the room"

"I'm the world's greatest hitman after all" Reborn grinned rising from the couch and walking towards the bar counter top where he sat on one of the high chairs.

"And I don't doubt that for a second, coffee?" Tsukiko asked over her shoulder. When she saw Reborn nod, she went about fixing him a cup, "I'm guessing you're the one behind those rumours that spread in the mafia"

Reborn smirked, "I imagined you'd be a lot angrier, it was Iemitsu's idea"

"No point in wasting energy getting upset" Tsukiko sighed, temporarily closing her eyes in exhaustion, "The lot of you still seem to think that you need to have a say in my affairs"

Reborn's tone took on a serious note, "This isn't just _your affair_, this concerns the entire Vongola Famiglia"

"I know, I know" Tsukiko murmured, and she hated the way her voice sounded to her own ears. It sounded like she was whining, "You know, you could have at least thought to tell me first before announcing it to the world"

"Now _that_ was my idea" Reborn said with a smirk

"I figured as much" Tsukiko replied with a tired smile, "You always did like to catch me off guard"

"Keeps you on your toes"

"That it did"

Tsukiko began peeling the fruits she got from the refrigerator. She neatly cut then up into consumable sizes and placed them intricately on the platter. She then began to peel the apples one by one.

"We've thought of some candidates but Nono ultimately wanted the decision to be yours"

Tsukiko narrowly missed her finger by an inch. Tsukiko sighed. After getting a hold of her nerves, she began peeling away again. It was just like Reborn to get straight to the point, "I'll have to marry someone that can benefit the famiglia"

"That is your decision to make"

Tsukiko absently nodded as she began chopping the remaining apples.

"How's pipsqueak Dino?"

The mention of Dino's name brought about thoughts of the events from the day before. Just the thought of what happened made her aim a little off to the right which was enough to nick her right finger.

Tsukiko flinched at the pain, her finger instinctively finding its place in her mouth.

"Dame Tsuki" Reborn muttered and after a few steps Reborn was behind Tsukiko.

She felt his presence before he spoke. It had always been that way even while he was still in his old form. However, there was something different about it this time. Sure he was older now but Tsuki knew that wasn't it. There was a different feel to the air. Tsukiko could hear Reborn's even breathing from behind, his heat seeping through the small distance of their bodies.

Before Tsukiko could think any more of it, Reborn swiped the knife from her left hand and grabbed her right hand, promptly removing the finger from her mouth. Reborn eyed the small nick on her finger, "If you are going to use a knife, you should at least have the presence of mind to be careful"

Tsukiko's cheeks puffed out in frustration, but nonetheless she took her place where Reborn had sat and watched as he removed his fedora and his coat. He handed them both to Tsukiko and she placed them on the table of the bar.

With careful hands, Reborn rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt and began cutting and peeling the remaining fruits. Tsukiko was mesmerized by Reborn's swift and elegant movements. Even with the simple task of cutting fruits, it was obvious he was gifted with a knife.

After Reborn was done, he set the plate on the bar. Tsukiko tilted her head in gratitude before taking a slice of apple into her mouth. It was strange, but Tsukiko could have sworn that this was the first time Reborn had ever prepared a meal for her. Given that the meal was sliced fruits.

Reborn took the seat opposite to Tsukiko and finished his espresso. He then reached for the coffee maker to pour himself another cup. Tsukiko waited for Reborn to take his seat again before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Reborn, I don't know the first thing about men or finding a husband" Tsukiko admitted

Reborn smirked, "You could always follow Ottavo's example"

"Ottavo, Nono's predecessor?"

Reborn nodded, "She ended up marrying her right hand man, though they could never sire a child"

Tsukiko choked on an apple. _Marry Gokudera?_

After managing to catch her breath, she stood up and reached for the wine bottle at the top of the shelf, "I need a drink"

* * *

**Author's note**: A fairly short chapter today. Wanted to at least explain the reason why Tsukiko needed to find a husband so soon. So the next chapters to come will now focus on the main plot of the story. YAY! :D

Also, I dedicated this chaper to Tsuki and Reborn. Wanted to show how their relationship had matured :)

By the way, the small tidbit I added about Ottavo was totally made up hahaha! XD

Thank you for reading, tell me what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Generation: Vongola X**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsukiko, age 24, has officially inherited the Vongola Famiglia. Just to make matters more complicated, Reborn decides it's finally time for Tsukiko to settle down and find a husband. What happens then? Find out as Reborn tries his hand at playing matchmaker. Adult Fem!Tsuna.

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for your kind words! It makes writing a lot more fun~ hahaha! I have also taken note of the pairings that everyone suggested :D I'll make sure to include them in the chapters to come :)

**Disclaimer:** Hibari…not mine D:

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Tsukiko suppressed another loud yawn. She was waiting in the car parked outside the entrance of the hotel. Today, she was suffering from the biggest hangover she had since college. And that was saying something, especially since she was not a light drinker.

The driver's side door opened, and Yamamoto scooted over to Tsuki's side, a sympathetic smile on his face, "Here, water"

"Thank you" Tsukiko smiled sheepishly. Tsukiko didn't remember much of last night and she didn't really care to know either.

She was _mortified_

Yamamoto told her that the hotel room was a mess by the time he had arrived a little past two in the morning, but Tsukiko _begged_ him to spare her the details. The less she knew the better.

"What now?"

"We'll have to assemble everyone" Tsukiko sighed. If she was in Japan, she might as well get things done while she's at it. Tsukiko finished the remaining contents of the water bottle.

"Where to?" Yamamoto asked after Tsukiko had finished

"Home" Tsukiko said with a smile

Yamamoto smiled, "It's been a while"

"Yes, it has"

* * *

Tsukiko stood in front of the door. After a few deep breaths, she rang the doorbell. Truth be told, she was nervous to see her mother again after a full year. They still kept in touch with calls and texts, but seeing each other face to face was still different.

"I'm coming!" Tsukiko could hear her mother's voice call out.

She smiled. Her mother was probably preparing a feast for them in the kitchen.

The door swung open, interrupting Tsuki's thoughts, and out came her mother. She was older now, with small wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Tsuki's mother had the same smooth chestnut hair, but where her eyes were a light shade of brown, Tsuki's had a darker shade.

Nana Sawada squealed with joy and pulled Tsuki into a maternal hug, "Tsuuuu-chan! Welcome home!"

Tsukiko smiled returning the hug, "I'm back"

Nana Sawada released her only child, she took a good look at Tsuki, then frowned, "Are you alright Tsu-chan? You seem a bit pale"

Tsukiko smiled, "I feel fine, mom, thanks for asking, even after all these years you still worry about me"

Nana smiled at her daughter then flashed Yamamoto the same maternal smile, "Yamamoto-kun! You're here too! Come in come in! I'm sure both of you are exhausted, where is Gokudera-kun?"

"Gokudera has some errands to take care of, he sends his regards" Yamamoto explained with a smile

"Oh that's too bad, Lambo-kun and Ipin-chan should be coming home from school any time now. I remember how Gokudera-kun and Lambo-kun used to play together a lot! Oh but still this is wonderful! It's been a while since we spent time together as a family!"

Tsukiko smiled through her mother's gushing. Despite being a grown woman of 24, she missed her mother's dotting, "Is there anything I can help you with, mom? I'm sure you've outdone yourself with cooking again"

Nana stopped on her tracks and turned, her eyes misting over, "Oh Tsu-chan, this is the first time you have ever asked if I wanted help in the kitchen"

"I-Is that so?" Tsukiko asked, embarrassed, "Well I should have done so before"

Before Nana could say anything more, the front door opened, "Mama, we're home"

"Lambo-kun, Ipin-chan, we're in the kitchen!" Nana called as she set about serving the last dish, "Tsu-chan and Yamamoto-kun, could you set up the plates and the bowls?"

Tsukiko and Yamamoto nodded. Tsuki reached for the cupboard, despite her age, she still never managed to reach it. Her fingers grazed the dishes. Tsukiko's eyes narrowed in frustration. The exertion was causing a great deal of pain to her head. _Now I wish I never drank that bottle _

Just then a long pair of arms reached from behind her and took the plates, "I've got them"

Tsukiko smiled through the throbbing pain, "Thank you, Yamamoto"

Yamamoto looked at Tsukiko with a worried expression, "You shouldn't overexert yourself, I'll get you some water"

"Yamamoto, it's okay I-"

"Oh, it's the _old_ Vongola"

Tsukiko turned immediately recognizing the voice, "Lambo, don't call me _old_ just because you see a younger version of myself whenever you're blasted ten years into the past"

"Right, right, Sorry" Lambo said with a small smile, his hand scratching his head, "Sometimes it's just so confusing"

Tsukiko smiled warmly at Lambo. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug, "How are you doing, Lambo? I've missed you"

"T-Tsuki-nee" Lambo groaned pushing her away, "I can barely breathe!"

Lambo had now grown to the same height as Tsuki, it was quite astonishing really. It was a huge change from the small child Tsuki had once held in her arms. He was a lot more mature now, and he was clearly going to be a heartbreaker in the near future. However some things never changed. Like his messy dishevelled hair and the way he still clung to Tsukiko's mother.

_Also, he's still a bit of a cry baby _Tsukiko thought with a smile

"Ah, Tsuki-san, ni hao?" Ipin greeted with a small shy smile

Tsukiko brought Ipin in with a hug, "Ipin, this is the first time I've seen you in uniform, you look so cute~"

Ipin blushed pulling back from Tsukiko's hug, "Xie xie, Tsuki-san"

Yamamoto smiled as he too greeted Lambo and Ipin.

"Alright, everyone dinner is ready~"

Before they went in to the dining room, Yamamoto pulled Tsukiko to the side, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Tsukiko looked at Yamamoto with a small smile, "Yes, I'm fine, no need to worry"

Yamamoto grabbed her hand, "This is exactly why I worry, you don't take your health into consideration, I hate seeing you like this…"

Yamamoto looked frustrated. Tsukiko used her free hand to hold onto the hand Yamamoto had used to restrain her, "Yamamoto, I'm sorry, I always make you worry, but it's okay, really, it's just a hangover"

Yamamoto sighed in resignation, a softer expression washing over his face, "Okay, but tell me as soon as you don't feel well okay?"

Tsukiko nodded, "Thank you"

Yamamoto and Tsukiko didn't stay in the Sawada household for long. She stayed just long enough to ask her mother how she was doing, along with Ipin and Lambo. Now that her father had officially retired from his _job_, Tsukiko was now providing the household money for their expenses. Nana went on about how she and Iemitsu had planned to go on vacation, and Tsukiko agreed to look over the children while they set out in the summer.

Before Tsukiko took her leave, she pulled Lambo aside and told him that they would be assembling in Vongola Headquarters. She instructed Lambo to pack up for the weekend. Gokudera would be picking him up the following day. She had already arranged for a return flight the following week so he should make it back before Monday.

Afterwards, Tsukiko told Yamamoto to visit his father. It had been a long time since Yamamoto had seen him. Yamamoto's mother had passed away when he was still at an early age, and his father never thought to remarry. So all his father had left was his co-workers in the sushi shop he owned and Yamamoto. Tsukiko honestly felt guilty about pulling Yamamoto from his father's side. So she tried her best to give him as much time with his father as was possible.

Yamamoto was thankful for it. He offered Tsuki a ride to Namimori shrine but Tsukiko declined the offer. He then argued that if he wasn't going to bring her to the shrine, then she should at least take the car. She relented, but only if she could drop Yamamoto off to his house. With a small laugh and a bashful _thank you_, he relented.

Tsukiko dropped him off at his house and then started her drive towards Namimori shrine. The sun had set by the time Tsukiko parked the car a few meters from the entrance.

"Sawada-san, is that you?"

Tsukiko turned, recognizing the voice, "Kusakabe-san, it's good to see you"

The two shook hands.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other" Kusakabe smiled "For these past years, we've only been able to talk through the phone"

Tsukiko looked thoughtful, "I suppose that's correct"

"But let's not talk here, come, the entrance to the base is this way"

Kusakabe led Tsukiko to a series of underground stairs which soon led to the base. Each step made Tsukiko's hangover worse, but she persevered. It was, after all, her fault for drinking so much the night before.

"I hope the construction isn't causing too much noise" Tsukiko inquired

Kusakabe laughed, "Well not anymore, it seems that the structure of the Vongola base is finished, the only thing left is the equipment"

Tsukiko nodded. The small movement made her cringe, "How's Hibari?"

"Kyo-san is alright, he's been busy for the past weeks but nothing too serious has happened" Kusakabe said with a chuckle, "Though he makes it a point to ignore most of your summons"

"That he does" Tsukiko said with a laugh that caused the throbbing to hurt a little more. It seemed that her headaches were now coming in more frequently as compared to a few hours ago, "Well he's going to see me now, whether he wants to or not"

Tsukiko was led to a spacious room. The base itself had a traditional Japanese design. It had tatami flooring, and just like in any traditional Japanese home, there wasn't a designated use for each room. The only distinctive factor was the overlooking zen garden which housed white sand and intricately designed rocks.

Kusakabe had served her tea while she waited for Hibari. Tsukiko was thankful for it, nothing could soothe a hangover like hot Japanese tea. The simple base was a good reprieve from her busy life, it had a calm atmosphere to it, just what she needed.

"What are you doing here?"

_Speaking of calm_

Tsukiko looked over to see Hibari Kyoya wearing a black kinagashi. Oddly enough, it suited him better than his usual black suit. Hibari sat down in front of Tsukiko, one leg folded and another stretched out in front of him.

Tsukiko smiled warmly at her cloud guardian. Even though he caused her problems to no end, Tsukiko still missed him. It had been too long since the last time they had seen each other.

One look at Hibari's disinterested expression brought her back to reality, "You've been ignoring my calls, you gave me no choice"

"And what did you want to talk about?" Hibari drawled, raising an eyebrow

Tsukiko took a sip of tea to calm her throbbing head, "Don't act like you don't already know, I need you in Italy"

"I'm staying with the Federation"

"I'm not asking you to permanently leave" Tsukiko said with a slight roll of her eyes, "Besides, Kusakabe is more than capable enough to handle your affairs while you're gone"

Hibari Kyoya shot her a silencing glare but Tsukiko was unfazed, "I gave you twelve months, that was the deal"

"I don't recall ever swearing allegiance to Vongola or making any deals with you"

Now it was Tsukiko's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Yes, you did. When you accepted that and that" Tsukiko pointed to Hibari's ring and box weapon.

"I don't need these to _bite you to death_"

"You still couldn't, with or without them"

In the blink of an eye, Hibari had moved from his position. He was fast. Tsukiko gave him that. Her brain only recognized his movements when he was on top of her. The tonfas dangerously close to her neck, "Herbivores should know their place"

Tsukiko sighed, looking to the side. Tsukiko hated fighting, but Hibari rarely gave her a choice. If she had to drag him all the way to Italy then by heavens above she would.

Tsukiko tangled her legs with his, and with a quick shove and a flick of her wrist, she sent one of his tonfas flying. With a strong push and his legs tangled with hers, they quickly changed positions. Tsukiko was now on top of Hibari, her eyes shining with mischief, "I agree"

"Wow" Hibari said with a smile

_Uh-oh _

That was usually a bad sign.

Tsukiko had realized throughout the years that it was dangerous to rouse Hibari's fighting spirit, and she was right. With his remaining tonfa, Hibari tried to behead her with a swipe. She could have sworn that he was emanating serious killing intent toward her.

Tsukiko instinctively entered into Hyper Dying Will Mode, her eyes turning bright orange and the familiar flame licking her forehead. She easily stopped the tonfa with her left hand.

Hibari's eyes glinted. A purple flame appeared on his vongola ring and soon his remaining tonfa was doused in purple flames as well. A small smile formed in his lips, "Not bad, herbivore"

"I could say the same for you" Tsukiko said returning his smile. At the same moment, she felt her head throb again.

_I'll have to finish this quickly _Tsukiko thought, she swore she could _hear_ her head pounding.

Tsukiko had a good advantage over him. She still had Hibari pinned to the ground and she had a hold of his only remaining weapon. Just for good measure, Tsukiko grabbed his right hand and pinned it down against the floor, locking all of his movements.

However, Tsukiko's vision began to waver. She faintly recalled trying to sort things out in her muddled head. _M-my vision..._

The last thing Tsukiko saw was a blurred vision of Hibari's stunned expression before everything went black.

* * *

Tsukiko could hear faint chirping and the constant tapping of wood against stone. It was a relaxing sound. She turned over to her side, trying to fall into a deeper sleep. Tsukiko could feel something cold on her forehead which made her sigh in satisfaction. She didn't realize how hot she was until she felt that cold touch.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was pissed.

The Herbivore had fallen asleep in the middle of their match and she had fallen asleep _on top of him_ to boot.

She looked like she was enjoying herself sleeping on his lap, at least one of them was comfortable. Hibari was surprised to have seen her collapse right on top of him. He remembered noticing her pale complexion when he entered the room, but he thought nothing of it. Now his suspicions were confirmed, the Herbivore had a fever, a high one at that.

But it wouldn't have been so annoying if Hibari could simply _leave_

It's just that she wouldn't let him go.

Apparently, she liked sleeping on his lap, to the point where she had a vise-like grip on his clothes.

Hibari glared at Kusakabe as he chuckled. Kusakabe was wise enough to keep his amusement to himself afterwards. No point in getting Hibari _more_ pissed off.

So Kusakabe placed a blanket and a pillow beside Hibari and left him

Hibari looked at the woman sprawled on his lap. Her hair was unbelievably long, he had to maneuver her so that he didn't end up sitting on her hair. She looked distraught in her sleep, her eyebrows drawn together. Hibari gave into curiosity and poked the small crease that was forming in between her eyebrows. Tsukiko knocked off his hand with a flick of her wrist. She turned to the other side, a small groan escaping her lips. Hibari found that strangely amusing.

When he touched her forehead, her expression seemed to relax.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. Her fever had gotten worse. Hibari called for Kusakabe to bring in a small towel and a basin filled with water and ice.

Hibari Kyoya didn't know the first thing about nursing someone to health. He was usually the one who put people in that state, not the other way around. Nonetheless, he still knew that ice and a cold towel would at least help her temperature cool down.

So Hibari did the only thing he knew, which was to soak the towel in cold water, strain it, and place it on her forehead. Hibari was pleased when he heard her sigh in relief.

"What an annoying herbivore" Hibari said mostly to himself as he stretched and laid down on his back. Might as well relax, he definitely wasn't going anywhere in this rate.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya woke up to the sound of Hi-Bird calling his name. He cracked open an eyelid, his light grey eyes surveying his surroundings. He was still inside the same room, but the lighting indicated that it was well past daylight. A shuffling sound caught his attention. He looked down to see Tsukiko's head resting on his stomach, her breathing even.

Hibari sighed and laid his head back on the floor only to feel the soft cushion behind his head. Now that he took notice of it, there was a pillow behind his head, and Tsukiko had a blanket over her. Kusakabe must have gone through the effort of making sure they were comfortable.

The shuffling sounds were growing more frequent, and then finally, he heard her stir

It was a soft mumble from her lips that caught his attention, the feminine sound that came afterwards, and then a small shift of weight, indicating that she had turned to the side.

Hibari looked at the small figure on top of him. She looked defenseless but he knew, after years of fighting, that she could pack a punch, a painful one at that. Yet, at this moment, she looked fragile, almost, _breakable_. Hibari couldn't help but smoothen a lock that had fallen on her forehead. He didn't know why, but he was surprised that her hair was soft. He twisted his finger around the lock of hair. It was an odd quirk, but he found it entertaining.

"Hmmmm, H-Hibari? Are you playing with my hair?"

At the sound of her soft voice, Hibari froze. But he quickly regained his composure. A small smile formed on his lips, "And what if I am?"

He felt her shrug on top of him, "Just asking"

There was silence, but neither of them moved. Both were strangely comfortable in their positions on the tatami floor.

Tsukiko raised her head to look at Hibari, for a second, she thought she saw a younger version of him, with his longer hair and Namimori Disciplinary Committee uniform. After a closer look, she saw the normal Hibari. Tsukiko noticed that he had changed a lot since their younger years. Hibari had now kept his hair shorter than he had before. He was also taller now, and his frame was a lot sturdier. He had an aloof air about him. Something that seemed to calm Tsuki despite the headaches he consistently caused her.

"What happened?" Tsukiko asked, propping herself up with her hand

"You have a fever"

"Oh" Tsukiko's hand flew to her forehead, "I didn't know" She said absentmindedly, "But we fought and then-"

"You collapsed" Hibari finished for her, "Then you used me as a pillow, and wouldn't let go"

"O-Oh." This time Tsukiko couldn't get away from Hibari fast enough. Hibari found this amusing. He propped himself up using both of his hands into a sitting position.

"I had to take care of you"

"I-I see, t-thank you for that" Tsukiko said with a smile, although she couldn't look him straight in the eye.

Hibari smirked. It had been a while since he last saw the Herbivore this flustered, "And where do you think you're going?"

Tsukiko's eyes snapped back up to meet his. She barely recognized her own limbs moving away from him.

_This is ridiculous, _Tsukiko stopped, "I'm not going anywhere"

"Good" Hibari smiled mischievously, "Cause now you owe me"

Tsukiko could have sworn she _squeaked _when Hibari dove for her, pinning her to the ground. He had her left and right hand secured above her head with _just one hand_. Her legs were pinned to the floor with his, "You've wasted half of my day"

"M-My bad" Tsukiko felt her blood rush to her cheeks, Hibari was too close! And just the thought of her sleeping on him was making things worse. She could have sworn she was as red as a tomato by now.

Hibari used his free hand to grab a loose lock and tuck it behind her ear, "Your ears are red"

"T-They are not!" Tsukiko bit off even though she was quite sure they were indeed red, probably as red as her face.

Hibari chuckled. _Chuckled_. Tsukiko managed to glare at him.

Hibari laughed again, as he released her hands and feet. He was standing now, his back facing her. Tsukiko took this chance to gather her composure.

"Herbivore, I'll go with you to Italy, but remember, now you owe me one"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading :D I thought it would be better if Tsuki could overpower Hibari to an extent :) and for those who are wondering, there's a reason why I left out the details about Tsuki's "drunken" night. :D

Also, I wanted to make Tsukiko a hard drinker. It wouldn't be fun if Tsukiko had a low tolerance to alcohol. No fun at all. Especially since I was thinking of adding something like strip poker in the next chapter hahaha! And she'll need a high tolerance for that mwahahaha, thoughts? ;D Tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Generation: Vongola X**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsukiko, age 24, has officially inherited the Vongola Sin along with the Vongola Famiglia. Just to make matters more complicated, Reborn decides it's finally time for Tsukiko to settle down and find a husband. What happens then? Find out as Reborn tries his hand at playing matchmaker. Adult Fem!Tsuna. ALLx27

**Author's Note:** WEW! Okay I have to apologize for the late update. It was the final downpour of projects and finals. Projects were like hell, I can't count how many times I've soldered, de-soldered, and re-soldered a circuit component and I don't want to see another program code as long as I live. Anyway enough of the rants! I am finally FREEEEEEE~ (there's still summer class but) I am FREEEEEE~ and I miraculously managed to maintain my grades WHEEE~ hell term is oveeeeeer~!

Also, thank you so much for your reviews, your favorites, your follows, and your suggestions! It just feels absolutely ahmazing to see people interested in this fanfic :D oh and I'm planning to narrow down the ALLx27 category, I'll probably just add in requested pairings and go from there :) so far from what I remember all that's left is Xanxus, just tell me if you have any other requests. After this I'll get started with mixing things up for our "prospective candidates" mwahahahaha~!

Now just a few warnings before you proceed to the chapter. First! There's possible OOC-ness here, be waaaarned. Second! There is a huge jump in the timeline, the next chapter takes place in Italy, 2 weeks after Tsukiko's _encounter_ with Hibari. Well that's pretty much it, enjoooooy~

**Disclaimer:** I no own KHR D:

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Tsukiko could not remember the last time she had been moved to violence. Oh well there was that time with Hibari and that other time with Mukuro. But the point was, Tsuki liked to think that she was a peacemaker of sorts, so it was quite odd for her to want to strangle Reborn on the spot. Especially since there was no way she'd overpower the hitman long enough to get her hands on his throat. But as she stood there, staring into Reborn's smirking face, she was sorely tempted.

Reborn was taking great pains to introducing every Mafia boss to Tsukiko. And when she meant _every_ she meant _every single damn one of them_. Even the old ones that had retired to drinking and gambling _and drinking_. Tsukiko was certain that Reborn wasn't doing it just because Nono had asked him to. He seemed to enjoy seeing Tsukiko unnerved and irritated with the cluster of old men who couldn't help but comment how strange it was for Vongola to have a woman as a boss.

Honestly, she was _right there_

Every introduction tested her patience, but nonetheless Tsukiko still kept a fixed smile on her face as she shook every hand and spoke with every intoxicated man. This particular man she was currently speaking to was one of the worse ones yet. He had his fair share of wine and Tsukiko could _smell it_ in his breath.

Tsukiko took a step back for good measure. The man looked like he was ready to keel over as he spoke or rather bragged about all of his family's holdings and something about marrying his son.

She shot Reborn a sideways glare. _Someone help me__._

Reborn simply looked the other way, feigning ignorance.

To her right, Enma looked like he was _trying hard_ not to laugh.

And to her left, Basil tried to hide his laugher with a cough.

They seemed to enjoy her distress. _I can't take this anymore_

Tsukiko cleared her throat, loud enough for the intoxicated old man in front of her to stutter a bit and mutter a short "_beg your pardon"_

"That's really interesting and I'll take your suggestion into consideration, but if you'll excuse me–" Tsukiko surveyed the large ballroom in an attempt to find someone, _anyone_ that would or could save her.

Her eyes brightened when she saw a ray of hope in the form of a petite woman with short black hair and a black evening dress to match, "–I'll have to see to one of my guests, excuse me"

With a quick nod to the drunken mafia boss (though Tsuki was pretty sure he was too far off into oblivion to notice) she turned and walked towards Hana. The three men beside her followed suit, each of them voiced their short goodbyes to the large man. They didn't particularly like the mafia boss, but manners were still manners.

"Hana!"

The taller of the two turned, her eyes turning a warm shade of ebony. Tsuki engulfed the latter with a huge hug, "I missed you so much!"

Hana laughed "I hardly doubt that, it's only been a week"

Tsukiko released her friend and pouted, "Don't say that"

"Hana, how are you?" Enma asked as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I heard you got engaged"

A small blush crept to Hana's cheeks as she smiled, "Yes, just last week actually"

"Congratulations" Enma said with a smile

"Congratulations Hana-dono"

"That boxing-freak finally did something right" Reborn said with a short humph and a quick congratulations to Hana

Tsukiko beamed. It wasn't new news to her. Ryohei asked her if he could propose to Hana and of course, Tsuki gave him her blessing.

She took Hana's hands in hers, "Now you will officially be part of the family"

Hana laughed at that, "I already feel like a part of the family"

Tsuki wasn't as close to Hana as she was now. In their middle school years, Hana didn't seem partially inclined to become friends with her, but that soon changed after Kyoko and Haru intervened. They started to spend more time together and somewhere along the line, she had grown on Hana. Now they were inseparable.

"By the way, why the sudden celebration?" Hana asked.

By the time Ryohei and Hana had officially dated, Hana had somehow figured out that there was something more going on between Tsuki, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei then they led on to believe. Soon it was apparent that Hana was going to find out about the mafia either way so Ryohei asked permission from Tsuki if he could tell Hana the truth. It was a difficult decision to make, but in the end Tsuki decided it was time for Hana to know. She surprisingly took everything well, and Tsuki had admired Hana for it.

"It's tradition" Tsukiko said with a sigh, "Vongola throws parties with allies famiglias whenever a new generation takes the seat, and with the Difio Famiglia officially announcing the Difio Decimo, all the allied families have turned over to the tenth generation, thus the celebration"

"But this is extravagant" Hana said in awe as she looked around the ballroom.

Hana wasn't exaggerating. The huge ballroom was adorned with crystal lights and in the middle was a Swarovski chandelier. The room had a gold and black motif to it, creating a royal olden English atmosphere. Even the food was delicious and the wine was of the highest class, nothing but the best for the elite mafia families.

Reborn smirked "This is how Vongola does things"

Even in parties, Reborn still wore his signature look with his black blazer and fedora hat. Enma and Basil looked different in their evening kits. Basil had worn a blue shirt underneath his black blazer and white tie, whereas Enma wore a red shirt with a black tie under his black blazer.

Tsukiko smiled. It wasn't rare for Basil to wear formal suits but it was for Enma. He usually wore polo shirts and jeans. It gave him a laid back feeling. Something Tsuki was used to during their days in middle school up until college. But gone was the usual clumsy Enma, he was now assertive and cunning. The change was much like how Tsuki grew up from her Dame Tsuki days. However Enma had not only developed socially, he also developed an exceptional talent in tactics. It had served the Simon family well in times of crisis.

"Hmm, I think the minuet is starting" Basil commented and soon enough the musicians began playing the familiar tune.

A small tap on the shoulder caught Hana's attention, soon enough she was engulfed in an embrace from behind.

Hana looked up from his embrace, "Ryohei"

Ryohei flashed Hana his signature smile, "I'm sorry for leaving you all of a sudden" Ryohei planted a soft kiss on Hana's forehead that even got Tsukiko and Basil blushing. Reborn and Enma discreetly turned away, wanting to give the couple as much privacy as they could.

"I hope you saved a dance for me" Ryohei said with a flourish, offering his hand to Hana. Hana wordlessly took it, her face bright red as she and Ryohei walked towards the dance floor that was slowly filling up with other couples.

"Sasagawa-kun sure knows how to sweep a woman off her feet doesn't he?"

Tsukiko jumped a full foot from the floor, "Nono!"

"Reborn, I'm sure you've introduced Tsukiko-kun to all of our guests?"

Reborn simply nodded. Nono thanked him.

"I'm not as good as Sasagawa-kun is with words, but would you care to have this dance with me, Tsukiko-kun?" Nono asked with a small paternal smile. Tsukiko found herself nodding and soon she and Nono were also headed towards the dance floor.

"How are things at home? I heard you visited your family while you were in Japan" Nono asked as he turned and stepped in tune to the music. Tsukiko was surprised to see that Nono was a good dancer.

"Everything is alright, Mama was happy to see me again"

Nono nodded, "I'm glad to hear that but why didn't you stay longer? I heard from Reborn that you left two days after we had our talk"

Tsukiko could feel Nono staring at her, waiting for an answer, "There were things that needed my immediate attention here in Italy"

"Ah, Rokudo Mukuro-kun"

Tsukiko nodded, "The Vindice requested my physical presence as one of the conditions for his release"

Nono chuckled at that, "I'm still impressed by how you managed to convince them to release Mukuro-kun"

Tsukiko didn't miss the underlying question in his statement. Nono wanted to know exactly _how_ Tsuki managed to pull it off, "It wasn't difficult, they owed me a favor"

Nono nodded knowingly. It was common knowledge to everyone in the mafia world. The Arcobaleno war had devastated the mafia. It left casualties from different famiglias, it nearly wiped out the entire Simon famiglia. However, thanks to Tsuki and everyone's combined efforts, they had managed to break the Arcobaleno curse. In the process, the Vindice were released from their immortality. This placed Tsukiko high in their favour. Thanks to that, it was easier for Tsuki to ask them to release Rokudo Mukuro from the Vindice prison.

Nono nodded, "I can now rest in peace knowing that Vongola is in good hands"

Nono's statement brought Tsuki back to the present. His statement didn't sit well with her so she tried to lighten the mood, "Oh but it will be short lived, at least until your grandchildren arrive"

Nono's eyes widened a fraction before warming up to Tsuki, "My grandchildren?"

"But of course, I know my children would love to spend time with you"

When Nono smiled this time, it lit up his eyes, "Thank you Tsukiko-kun, you have given this man so much happiness"

Tsukiko's musical laughter turned heads but she didn't care, "I hope that doesn't change in the years to come, I might end up troubling you with your grandchildren"

This time it was Nono's turn to laugh, "I'll make sure to live through the years to come, after all I have little ones to spoil"

Tsukiko smiled and nodded. Nono was a part of her family as much as her mother and father was. He had changed her life. She didn't know where she'd be today if Reborn hadn't arrived at her doorstep ten years ago.

The dance ended sooner than Tsukiko wanted it to. Nono kissed Tsuki on the cheek, "Thank you Tsukiko-kun for indulging me this dance"

"The pleasure was mine"

Nono gently took Tsukiko's hand in his and placed it at the crook of his elbow. He then led her back to their small group where Basil and Enma seemed to be caught up in an argument. Reborn on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"Enma-dono, I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one" Basil then turned to bow to Nono and Tsukiko, "I have finished the preparations"

Nono's smile faded and in a flick of a switch, everything was back to business. He nodded and said his goodbyes to Enma and Tsukiko then he made his way through the crowd with Basil by his side.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Tsukiko mused although she wasn't particularly concerned

"Coward" Enma called after Basil

"I heard that Enma-dono!" Basil called back right before the duo disappeared into the crowd.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. Enma didn't look like he heard a single thing she said, "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"If you were pertaining to your previous statement about Basil and Nono then yes, and my answer is no" Enma simply answered with an easy smile, "Didn't think I was listening?"

"No, you rarely do" Tsukiko said with a shrug

Enma chuckled shaking his head. Then he paused. He looked at Tsukiko his eyes burning into hers, "I always listen to you Tsuki, I cherish every phrase and conversation we share"

Tsukiko blinked her lips slightly parted in surprise. There were times when Enma would catch her off guard. He would joke and tease her at one time and then suddenly he'd be serious the next.

Enma had developed a devil-may-care attitude over the years. It was a morphed manifestation of his timid and shy attitude. A few years ago, when someone would ask him something he didn't want to answer, he shyed away. Now he used his play at words to redirect the conversation elsewhere. Enma had described it to her as a change in adaptation. He simply found a way to adapt to his lifestyle and surroundings. In his words, "_he found a better way to survive in their world"_. Tsukiko could somewhat relate to that. She had experienced something similar.

With his innocent looks and charm, Enma had the mafia world at his fingertips by the age of twenty. He had expanded the small Simon famiglia into an average sized mafia family. The mafia famiglias were weary of their family because of their infamous boss. Now that was saying something, especially when everything transpired in the span of _four years_.

Now as Tsukiko looked at Enma's easy smile, she had to think if he was serious or not. The statement seemed to hold meaning to Enma. But before Tsukiko could figure it out, Enma's hard eyes had reverted to their usual mischievous gleam and the moment was broken.

"I'm thirsty, let's grab a drink"

Before Tsukiko could voice her consent, Enma had dragged her across the ballroom to the refreshments table. He asked for two flutes of white wine, the waiter bowed politely to the two and handed them one each. They both took a sip and shared satisfied sigh.

"Just perfect"

Tsukiko voiced her agreement, "Two weeks ago I swore I wouldn't drink again, I'm glad I didn't take that seriously"

Enma raised an eyebrow, "If I had a dollar for every time you swore you wouldn't drink again I–"

Tsukiko interrupted Enma with a wave of her hand, "I know how this goes, can we move on to the next topic?"

"Alright then, so how's husband hunting going along?" Tsukiko choked on her second sip and Enma had to offer her his handkerchief so that she could discreetly cough into it. After making sure she didn't _drown_ in her own drink, Tsukiko looked up and shot Enma a piercing glare.

Enma simply shrugged, "You wanted to change topic, your words, not mine"

"Then change it again" Tsukiko bit off with an unladylike huff

"Fine then, how are things going with Dino?"

Tsukiko looked irritated. And it was a sight to see. She looked quite adorable when she was flustered or irritated, or both, "I said. Change. Topic."

Enma raised both hands in surrender, "Now how was I supposed to know that Dino and your husband hunting were related? Unless…"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. It had been a month since Tsukiko and Enma last saw each other. But news travelled fast in the Mafia. She was certain that each person in the ballroom had, in one way or another, learned of her exchange with Dino two weeks ago.

"I'll take that as a yes" Enma smiled in triumph taking another long sip from his flute.

"Okay fine" Tsukiko sighed

Enma looked at her sympathetically, "Really, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something is going on. You've been avoiding the man like the plague _the entire night_, and he's been watching you since he got here"

Tsukiko nodded solemnly. She knew he was watching her. Tsukiko didn't know if it was the hyper intuition or their familiarity with each other, she just _knew. _She felt the odd prickling sensation on her neck whenever he watched her. She could _sense _it when he turned, laughed, and smiled. And it confused her. She didn't know why she was so aware of him.

"Oh come on" Enma grabbed Tsukiko's flute and placed in on a nearby cocktail table before once again dragging her off somewhere.

"Hey! I wasn't finished yet"

"Well now you are"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the dance floor" Enma paused "Oh, hear that? I think they're going to play the waltz"

Tsukiko paused as well, her ears straining to identify the sound, "Yeah, I think that's the waltz"

"Perfect! You know it, I know it, let's dance"

Tsukiko looked at Enma like he had swallowed something vile.

"Oh come on," With a light tug, Enma pulled Tsukiko closer to him. She was surprised by the movement a faint sound of surprise escaped her lips. Enma chuckled. Tsukiko glared, though the action was relatively difficult considering that Enma was at least a foot taller than her.

"What are you doing?"

Enma heaved a sigh, Tsukiko could see his chest rise and fall at the action, "Just a few minutes ago, you looked like you were stressed over something you didn't even have any power over, you seriously need to relax or else someone might mistake you for an old–"

Tsukiko slammed a hand against Enma's chest before he could finish. He coughed, "I was just kidding! As if anyone could mistake that pretty little face of yours as anything but beautiful"

Enma said the statement so nonchalantly that Tsukiko had to pull back and look at Enma in the eyes just to check if he was being sarcastic. Enma shrugged at Tsukiko's bewildered gaze.

"C'mon Tsuki, I'm a man _and_ your best friend, because of that sometimes I'm an ass to you. But _I'm not blind_"

Tsukiko looked dumbfounded.

"Now come here, just relax and forget everything you need to do or any other impending problems you have, just forget them for five minutes" Enma's eyes softened as he offered his hand to Tsukiko, "For five minutes, just dance with me"

Enma's voice had stirred something within Tsukiko and before she knew it, she had placed her hand in his. She thought she heard a small sigh of relief from him, but she couldn't be sure.

Enma placed his hand on the small of her back and then he guided her right hand to hold his left.

"Place your left hand on my shoulder" Enma whispered in her ear.

Tsukiko followed his instructions but there was still an uncertainty within her, "Enma, I have to warn you, I'm not good at dancing"

She felt his chin touch the top of her head, "Don't worry, I'll guide you"

The small gesture sent a rush of warmth through her. Tsukiko didn't know _why_ but something changed when he held her like this. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just _different_

Before Tsukiko could think about it further, Enma had begun the waltz. He expertly led her into the dance, and it seemed that even she, someone who was clumsy with her feet, could move elegantly across the dance floor. Soon she found herself entranced in the dance.

There were times wherein Enma would twist her to the side, or bring her up close. It was a fleeting moment, but a moment nonetheless.

Tsukiko felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

It was the way he whispered to her, the way his breath seemed to tickle her ears. The way he held her so delicately and yet managed to guide her with confidence.

His mere presence eased the tension in her body. In his arms, she felt safe.

"Tsuki?" Enma's voice drifted down to her ears like falling stars

She looked up and saw him gazing at her curiously. She had abruptly stopped somewhere in the middle of the dance. Couples had gone past them staring with curiosity. But Enma didn't seem to mind. He barely spared them a glance, his entire attention was focused on the brunette beauty in his arms.

Enma cocked his head to the side, as if to ask her a question. But he didn't need to speak, and she didn't need to answer. Instead, he squeezed her hand, and they began to dance once again.

Tsukiko followed Enma's lead, never taking her eyes off his face. The dance lifted her, carried her, and for the first time in her life, she felt as if she understood what it meant to dance. Her feet moved in perfect time with his.

When it was done and they pulled apart, she felt bereft.

"Tsuki?" Enma asked softly. He looked concerned but at the same time, dazed. It was a reflection of what Tsuki felt.

There was something, a silence that had seemed to steal their speech. It was a silence that had held meaning. Tsuki couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that _something_ had transpired between them during the dance, she just didn't know _what_.

Enma had taken a step towards Tsuki, but she didn't notice, not until she felt Enma's index and thumb hold her chin and tilt it upward. His crimson eyes bore into hers.

"Enma?" Tsuki was breathless. She could barely form the words. His kind gaze seemed to know everything

Enma leaned in towards Tsuki and she instinctively closed her eyes.

She felt his lips touch her cheek. Tsuki opened her eyes in shock, but she didn't pull away.

"Now that's just unfair" Enma said his voice tinged with humor

With that short statement, the moment was gone. They were back to themselves, and they were back to simply being close friends again.

Tsukiko frowned. Since when had their friendship been _simple?_

"Unfair? I did warn you that I wasn't a good dancer" Tsukiko said with a small pout

Enma looked amused, "Ah yes, I couldn't count how many times you had nearly trampled on my feet"

Tsukiko rolled her eyes heavenward, "You're exaggerating"

Enma laughed at that and soon enough Tsukiko joined him.

* * *

Past the crowd in the ballroom and through the French doors that led to the balcony, stood Reborn, he had his back to the doors. He set his fedora and coat on the white railing. In his left hand was an unlit cigarette.

"Uncle Reborn, what are you doing out here?"

Reborn's eyes softened, but he still didn't turn, he simply stared at the sky, "I'm just watching the moon"

Yuni nodded as she walked towards her uncle and stood beside him. It was a strange sight, Reborn was a grown man of roughly thirty and Yuni looked about fourteen, their age difference transparent in their difference in height. Yet Reborn knew, that even though Yuni was relatively young in age, she had possessed an old soul. Just like her mother before her and her mother's mother.

"Mama told me that you and grandmother used to watch the evening sky together"

Reborn felt himself nod, "We did, at that time she was pregnant with your mother"

This time it was Yuni's turn to nod. She instinctively reached for her pacifier, even though the sky pacifier was no longer resting by her heart. It was out of habit, "I know, I have inherited mama and grandmama's visions, some of their memories, as well as their feelings"

"Is that why you have strong feelings for Gamma?"

Yuni shook her head, "I know my feelings for him are mine and mine alone, but I still have knowledge of my mother's feelings for him, just like how I know my grandmama's feelings for you"

Reborn felt the cigarette slip from his fingers, "Luce?"

"She loved you, just like how I love and will continue to love Gamma" A small smile adorned Yuni's lips, "She also wants you to let her go"

Reborn's hand clenched to fists. He looked down, a shadow covered his eyes. Yuni couldn't read his expression, nonetheless she placed both of her hands on top of his. Reborn looked up, only to meet Yuni's assuring and calm gaze.

"Uncle Reborn, she wants you to be free"

"Men like me can never be free"

* * *

**Author's Note:** As some of you have noticed, I chose to postpone the strip poker idea mehehehe my friend showed me this video of a contemporary dance competition in the UK that got me addicted XD and the idea just hit me so I wanted to write a ball themed chapter hahaha!

And I am so sorry for making Enma and Ryohei so OOC D: the temptation to make a cooler Enma was just too great! I mean I know Enma's appeal is in his vulnerability and his honesty but the way I pictured Enma growing up was maturing in such a way that could help his family. So I thought (if Enma had a 10 year older self in the anime and manga) he would be something close to this. A devil-may-care charmer that still had his values intact but was easy going and laid back hahaha sorry temptation was really too great XD also, I just needed to make Ryohei more mature, so I removed the "extreme" language and I made him a bit of a charmer too :D

Oh and I'm not sure if it was clear but the concept of the last part was that Reborn had feelings for Luce and she did for him as well. But Luce knew it wasn't their destiny to spend their lives together so she ignored her feelings (I think the same went for Yuni's mother and Gamma), and since Reborn wasn't going to act on Luce (who had a child and a family at the time), he shut away his feelings as well. But Reborn could never forgive himself for letting Luce die, or the fact that he couldn't do anything to save her, even if it was her fate.

Wew! That was a long one, anyway, tell me what you think! :D


End file.
